


scars

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clint loves natasha, scars and all</p>
            </blockquote>





	scars

Clint traced the outlines of her scars. 

His fingertips were tough and calloused, but Natasha didn't mind.

"You're beautiful," he would tell her every once in a while, his fingers curving around the shape of a scar on her thigh.

That one was old, but Natasha remembered all of her scars. She remembered what they meant. 

She smiled. 

Turning over on her side, she took Clint's hand in her own, and brushed his fingertips over her lips. 

He watched her carefully; he studied the way her eyes fell to each fingertip, the way her breath ghosted over his skin. 

"I love you," he said. 

Natasha's eyes flickered up to meet his. He swallowed, half-afraid of what she would do next. 

A small grin formed on her lips. With a feather-light laugh, she leant forward and kissed him. 

It was slow and careful, like the way his fingers traced her scars.


End file.
